A desktop computer has at least one display device (for example, a monitor). A mobile device (for example, a mobile phone, a smart phone, or a tablet PC) using a touch screen typically has one display device.
A user of the desktop computer may divide a screen of the display device according to a working environment (for example, horizontally or vertically divide the screen while displaying a plurality of windows). When a web browser is executed, the user can move in an up or down direction of the web page by using a page up button or a page down button arranged in a keyboard. When the user uses a mouse instead of the keyboard, the user can move in the up or down direction of the web page by selecting a scroll bar located in a side part of the web page by using a cursor. Further, the user can move in the up or down direction of the web page by selecting a top button displayed as a text or an icon located in a bottom part of the web page.
The mobile device has a smaller size of the displayed screen as compared to the desktop computer and has a limitation in an input. It is accordingly difficult for the user to divide the screen of the mobile device.
Further, the mobile device can execute various applications such as basic applications produced by a manufacturer of the mobile device and then installed in the mobile device and additional applications downloaded from an application store through the Internet. The additional applications may be developed by general users and registered in an application store. Accordingly, anyone can freely sell applications to users of the mobile device through the application selling site. Accordingly, upwards of hundreds of thousands of free or paid applications are provided to the current mobile devices according to types of mobile devices.
Although various applications which simulate consumers' curiosity and satisfy consumers' demands are provided to the mobile device, since the mobile device is provided to have a portable size, it has a limitation in a size and a User Interface (UI) thereof. Accordingly, the users feel inconvenience in executing a plurality of applications in the mobile device. For example, when one application is executed in the mobile device, the application is displayed in an entire display area. Further, when the user desires to execute another application, the user should first end the currently executed application and then select an execution key for executing the desired application. In order to execute several applications in the mobile device, processes of executing and ending the respective applications should be repeated, which is cumbersome. Further, a method of simultaneously executing the several applications in the mobile device has not been provided.
A mobile device of the related art does not define an execution space designated for each application. Accordingly, in switching an application screen which is being executed to another application screen, the conventional mobile device is required to end the application which is being executed, return to a home screen, and then execute another application in the home screen. Further, when sharing data between applications, the conventional mobile device is required to copy data from one application, return to a home screen, and then execute another application to paste the data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.